Vicodin
by EijiTonks
Summary: Fuji recibe un golpe en la cabeza y Tezuka se lo lleva a su casa para cuidarlo pero comete un error en la medicacion, ¿le afectara a Fuji?, ¿podra Tezuka soportarlo antes de matarlo?
1. Duendes

Los personajes en The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen solo me entretengo.

Pues haber si les gusta se me ocurrio despues de ver Dr. House y pense que seria divertido, espero les guste y dejen reviews.

Viva la Strongest Pair!!!

**CAP. 1**

**Duendes**

Estaban a mitad del entrenamiento, Kaidoh y Ryoma jugaban un partido, al igual que Kawamura e Inui, el capitán y Oishi se encontraban hablando con la entrenadora, Fuji y Eiji estaban tomando agua pues ya habían terminado con el suyo y Momo pues él estaba muy ocupado molestando a cierto chico.

-Mamushi, ¿qué clase de tiro es ese?

-Déjame en paz barril sin fondo –dijo Kaidoh molesto.

-¿A quién le llamas barril sin fondo?

-Pues a ti no veo a otro.

Momo enfadado y le lanzo un pelotazo a Kaidoh, le pego en la nuca pero hizo que Kaidoh diera un tiro desviado que fue a dar a los pies de Kawamura quien se disponía a hacer un Hadokyu, le pego con la potencia propia del golpe pero no con puntería, la pelota continuo su trayecto y fue a darle a cierto castaño que se encontraba muy tranquilo bebiendo agua, la botella salió volando, Fuji cayó al piso y se pego otra vez la cabeza al caer.

-¡FUJI! –grito Eiji.

Momo quería que se lo tragara la tierra, dejaron los demás lo que estaban haciendo y fueron a ver a Fuji quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo, Tezuka se abrió entre la multitud de gente que se había formado en torno a Fuji, no solo los titulares, sino también los novatos y los demás que no eran titulares.

-¡Fujiko!, reacciona –dijo Eiji asustado moviendo a Fuji –¡lo mataste Momo!

-No digas tonterías Kikumaru –dijo Tezuka arrodillado al lado de Fuji.

Momo solo quería escapar de ahí antes de que Tezuka lo mandara a dar doscientas vueltas a la cancha, pero sus piernas no se movían y Fuji aun no reaccionaba, a Momo se le había ido la mano en esta ocasión; el capitán puso orden, tomo a Fuji de los brazos y Kawamura de los pies, entre los dos se llevaron a Fuji a la enfermería.

Despertó algo mareado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y noto que llevaba un vendaje en la frente, enfoco la vista por que la habitación parecía un poco borrosa, se dio cuenta de estaba en la enfermería de su escuela, se encontraba acostado en una camilla y Tezuka estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué me paso? –pregunto Fuji un tanto aturdido.

-Kawamura te dio un pelotazo por culpa de Momoshiro, creo que te golpeaste la cabeza al caer y quedaste inconsciente –explico Tezuka -¿cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Qué bueno que despierta Fuji-kun –dijo la enfermera de la escuela –vamos a revisarlo.

Fuji se sentó con la ayuda de Tezuka, pues continuaba mareado, la enfermera le hizo un chequeo rápido para cerciorarse que se encontraba bien, dijo que se encontraría aturdido por un tiempo pero se le pasaría, además de que tendría que descansar por lo menos en la práctica del día siguiente.

-Sera mejor que vayas a casa –dijo Tezuka

-Así tus padres podrán cuidarte –dijo la enfermera.

-No están en casa salieron de viaje, Yuuta está en St. Rudolph y Yumiko llegara ya muy entrada la noche –dijo Fuji sosteniéndose de Tezuka.

-Entonces te quedaras en mi casa –dijo Tezuka quien no quería que el castaño se quedara solo.

Tezuka mando a Inui y Oishi por las cosas de Fuji y las de él, todos los titulares estaban afuera de la enfermería para saber cómo estaba Fuji, la enfermera le entrego a Tezuka un frasco naranja con pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y las guardo en el bolsillo derecho de su chamarra; Fuji trato de ir a la puerta solo pero se fue algo chueco Tezuka lo sostuvo para que no se cayera.

-Momoshiro correrá mil vueltas –dijo Tezuka agarrando a Fuji.

Salieron de la enfermería y todos se abalanzaron sobre ellos preocupados, Inui y Oishi ya habían traído sus cosas, Momo no sabía donde ocultarse y se ruborizo al ver a Fuji quien tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tezuka para ayudarse a andar.

-Perdona Fujiko, no quise hacerlo fue un accidente –dijo un avergonzado Taka-san.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes –dijo Fuji.

-Lo siento mucho Fuji-sempai –dijo Momo mirando al suelo.

-Nosotros nos vamos, voy a llevar a Fuji a mi casa –dijo Tezuka dando instrucciones –te quedas a cargo Oishi, asegúrate que Momoshiro cumpla con las doscientas vueltas de hoy.

-¿De hoy? –pregunto Oishi confundido.

-Correrá doscientas vueltas diario hasta que Fuji así lo crea conveniente –sentencio Tezuka.

-O hasta que se me ocurra una mejor tortura –dijo Fuji dirigiéndole una mirada psicópata a Momo.

-Y tenlo por seguro que se le ocurrirá –dijo Eiji dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda al mencionado.

Los acompañaron a la salida de la escuela y llamaron un taxi pues Fuji no podía andar sin desviarse, Inui y Oishi llevaban sus cosas, el capitán ayudo a Fuji a subirse al auto y se fueron a la casa de Tezuka; durante el viaje Fuji recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Tezuka.

El capitán ayudo a Fuji a bajar del auto, quien ya podía caminar mejor, al menos ya no estaba por caerse, Tezuka llevaba las mochilas, abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Fuji, dejo las mochilas en el vestíbulo y condujo a Fuji a la sala.

-Kunimitsu, ¿ya llegaste? –pregunto una voz desde la cocina.

-Si abuelo –contesto Tezuka –Fuji vino conmigo.

-Que bien, que bien –dijo Kunikazu saliendo de la cocina -¿cómo estas Syu-chan?

-Medio noqueado –contesto Fuji.

El abuelo de Tezuka se reunió con los chicos y vio que Fuji tenía vendada la cabeza.

-¿Qué te paso Syu-chan?, ¿qué te hizo mi nieto?, no deberías pegarle Kunimitsu.

-Yo no le hice nada –dijo Tezuka un tanto sonrojado –le dieron un pelotazo durante las prácticas, como no hay nadie en su casa lo traje conmigo.

-¿Así que tu lo vas a cuidar? –dijo Kunikazu alborotándole el cabello a Tezuka –me parece muy bien.

Tezuka no hacía más que aguantarse, no le gustaba que su abuelo hiciera eso, el no era ningún perrito, además lo avergonzaba; Fuji sonrió ante la acción de Kunikazu, sabía que a Tezuka no le gustaba y a su abuelo le divertía ver a su nieto incomodo.

-Bueno tengo que salir–dijo Kunikazu tomando sus llaves –cuidas a Syu-chan, Kunimitsu.

-Si abuelo.

-Nos vemos Kuni-sama –se despidió Fuji.

-¡Fuji! –lo reprendió Tezuka.

-Déjalo yo le dijo Syu-chan –reprendió Kunikazu –no seas tan estricto, Kuni-chan

Tezuka acompaño a su abuelo a la puerta, dejando a Fuji en la sala recostado en el sillón, Kunikazu jugaba con sus llaves y tomo su abrigo.

-Se me olvidaba, pon esto en el botiquín del baño olvide regresarlo –dijo Kunikazu entregándole un frasco a su nieto que lo guardo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chamarra.

Se despidió de su abuelo, fue a su habitación por un pijama para Fuji, regreso a donde estaba Syusuke quien se había llevado las manos a la cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué te pasa Suke?

-La cabeza, me está matando –dijo Fuji entre dientes.

-¿Te cambias primero?, ¿o te tomas la pastilla? –dijo Tezuka con el pijama en las manos.

-Me cambio –dijo Fuji sentándose –para estar más cómodo.

Tezuka lo ayudo a levantarse, pues estuvo a punto de caerse otra vez, acompaño a Fuji al baño y lo ayudo a cambiarse, el pijama azul le quedaba algo grande a Fuji pues era de Tezuka, volvieron a la sala y recostó a Fuji en el sillón, le sirvió un vaso con agua, saco el frasco de pastillas de su bolsillo izquierdo y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Tomate la pastilla iré por algo de comer –dijo Tezuka.

Tezuka se dirigió a la cocina a buscar en el refrigerador algo de comer, no quería dejar mucho tiempo solo a Fuji, estaba hurgando en el refrigerador cuando metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho y sintió algo.

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo Tezuka sacando un frasco de pastillas idéntico al que le acababa de dar a Fuji.

Se fijo en el frasco que estaba en su mano, se dio cuenta de que esas eran las pastillas del castaño, ¿entonces que le había dado a Fuji?, recordó entonces que su abuelo le había dado un frasco idéntico al de Fuji, volvió sobre sus pasos y fue a toda prisa a la sala, donde el castaño estaba donde lo dejo pero el vaso estaba vacío.

-¿Te tomaste la pastilla? –pregunto Tezuka aparentando estar tranquilo.

-Sip.

Tezuka se acerco a la mesa y tomo el frasco que le había dado a Fuji para ver que se había tomado, con esperanza de que no fuera nada fuerte, pero sus esperanzas se evaporaron cuando vieron la etiqueta de dicho frasco.

-Vicodin –dijo Tezuka en voz baja.

Fuji se había tomado el vicodin de su abuelo, este se lo tomaba por que se había lastimado el hombro hace unas semanas y el doctor se lo había recetado, sabía que era fuerte y rogaba para que no le hiciera daño al tensai.

-¿Pasa algo Mitsu? –pregunto el castaño que tenia la mano sobre su rostro.

-Voy por helado.

Tezuka prendió la televisión y se fue a la cocina a servir el helado, ¿cómo había podido cometer ese error?, el vicodin era para el dolor tendría que quitarle el dolor de cabeza pero tal vez sería muy fuerte para el castaño y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría Fuji, sirvió unas buenas porciones de helado de chocolate en unos tazones y regreso a la sala, donde Fuji acostado se estaba riendo solo.

-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunto Tezuka dejando el helado en la mesa.

-Pienso en lo que le hare a Momo –dijo Fuji sonriendo –será muy divertido Kuni-chan.

-No me digas Kuni-chan, toma tú helado –regaño Tezuka.

-Helado genial, Kuni-chan –dijo Fuji riendo.

Fuji se sentó y tomo su helado, estaba muy sonriente pero esa sonrisa era algo extraña, Fuji parecía muy relajado, se quito la chamarra y dejo una película de terror de las que le gustaban a Fuji, debes en cuando Fuji soltaba pequeñas risitas, no sabía si era por la película lo que le causaba risa, lo cual no comprendía porque era algo escabrosa, o fuera por la pastilla, de pronto sintió que algo frio golpeaba su mejilla.

-Syusuke –dijo Tezuka limpiándose el helado.

-¿Qué?, Kuni-chan –dijo Fuji sonriéndole.

Tezuka se guardo la reprimenda y continuo viendo la película, pero no por mucho tiempo porque una masa café cubrió sus lentes, Fuji soltó una risita, mientras Tezuka se quitaba los lentes para limpiarlos.

-Deja de hacer eso –dijo Tezuka limpiando sus lentes.

-¿Hacer qué?, Kuni-chan.

-En primera dejar de llamarme Kuni-chan y en segunda deja de aventarme helado.

-¿Yo?, te equivocas, Kuni-chan –dijo Fuji haciéndose el inocente –tal vez fueron duendes.

-¿Duendes?

-Sip, son muy traviesos –dijo Fuji.

-Pues que los duendes dejen de hacerlo –dijo Tezuka siguiéndole el juego a Fuji.

Fuji solo rio y volvió a ver la película, en definitiva el castaño estaba muy extraño y Tezuka sabía que era su culpa, acabo su helado y dejo el tazón en la mesa, cuando otra vez sintió algo frio en la mejilla.

-Basta, Syusuke –dijo con enfado Tezuka.

-No te enojes, Kuni-chan, yo te limpio –dijo Fuji acercándose a Tezuka.

Fuji limpio la mejilla de Tezuka con pequeños besos, momentos después busco los labios de Tezuka, quien correspondió a los besos del castaño, pronto las manos del tensai se habían deslizado debajo de su playera, Fuji dejo los labios del capitán y empezó a besar su cuello.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Tezuka tratando de controlarse.

-Me siento muuuy bien.

-¿Qué tal la cabeza?, ¿ya no te duele?

-Nop, esa pastilla es mágica –dijo Fuji siguiendo trabajando el cuello de Tezuka.

-Tal vez deberías descansar –dijo Tezuka tratando de separar a Fuji de él.

-Pero si me siento bien –dijo Fuji entre risas –solo hago lo que los duendes dicen.

-¿Estás hablando con duendes? –pregunto preocupado Tezuka.

-Es secreto –dijo Fuji poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios del capitán –eres muy lindo Kuni-chan.

No cavia lugar a duda alguna, esa forma de actuar, las risitas de parte del castaño, el que no dejara de llamarlo Kuni-chan y además ¿qué era eso de hablar con duendes?, si estaba confirmado Fuji Syusuke estaba drogado.


	2. Refuerzos

Los personajes en The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen solo me entretengo.

Bueno ojala les guste, el proximo capitulo ya sera el final, con diferencia sera mas corto que Abstinencia pero bueno..... espero dejen reviews y una cosa mas.

Viva la Strongest Pair!!!!!

**CAP. 2**

**Refuerzos**

Como pudo se separo de Fuji y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de café, haber si eso normalizaba un poco a Fuji, le remordía la conciencia, por su culpa Fuji estaba dopado, así que no se podía aprovechar del tensai en ese estado, aunque pensándolo bien el que Fuji se le insinuara de esa manera era algo normal de el…pero, no, no, ¿qué estaba pensando?, Fuji estaba drogado y no sería correcto; regreso a la sala con dos tazas de café pero faltaba algo, cierto tensai drogado no se encontraba en la sala.

-¿Dónde demonios se metió? –se pregunto Tezuka.

Tezuka se sentó y respiro profundamente, ahora tendría que buscarlo además de asegurarse que estaba a salvo, después de todo era su responsabilidad; en eso estaba pensando cuando detrás del sillón salió de un salto cierto castaño y lo agarro de los hombros.

-¡Kuni-chan!

-¡Haaaaa! –grito Tezuka al derramarse encima el café por el susto que le había dado Fuji.

Escucho que Fuji soltaba una risita y luego unos pasos rápidos, Fuji había desaparecido antes de que Tezuka se recuperara; una vez que se recupero del susto y de las quemaduras hechas por el café salió en busca del tensai dopado. Lo había buscado por toda la casa, salía de su búsqueda infructuosa en el estudio de su casa cuando escucho una risita que provenía del jardín, salió deprisa por el castaño y ahí estaba, parado de puntitas tratando de alcanzar uno de los bonsáis de su abuelo, que estaban en unas repisas.

-Suke –lo llamo Tezuka.

-Kuni-chan –dijo Fuji sonriendo.

Fuji que ya estaba deslizando poco a poco la maceta hacia él, volteo a ver a Tezuka y pues no se fijo y el bonsái se precipito; a Tezuka casi se le va el alma al cielo, su abuelo amaba a esos bonsáis, en especial a ese que no era otro más que Marylin (al cual Tezuka también quería mucho), corrió y se lanzo al rescate del pequeño bonsái, lo atrapo justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, pero el si choco contra la repisa más baja y se pego en la frente.

-Que buena atrapada –dijo Fuji riendo.

Tezuka lo miro de mala manera, Fuji estaba sonriéndole y soltando breves risitas, recordó que no era culpa de Fuji, estaba drogado; se arrodillo, dejo a Marylin en la repisa y se apoyo en esta para levantarse.

-¿No te duele? –pregunto un muy sonriente Fuji.

Tezuka estaba gritando por dentro, si le había dolido el golpe en la frente pero le dolía mas esto, pues al querer apoyarse no se fijo y agarro uno de los cactus que Fuji le había regalado y se había pinchado la mano enterrándose las espinas, Tezuka se levanto como pudo, con su mano derecha se agarraba la izquierda y la observaba con algunas espinas enterradas, ahogando un grito de dolor; cuando termino de sacarse las espinas Fuji ya no estaba enfrente suyo.

-Que lindos –dijo Fuji.

Giro su cabeza a donde había oído a Fuji, que ahora estaba al borde del estanque mirando los peces que se encontraban en el, Fuji se estaba balanceando un poco tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pues al parecer todavía estaba algo mareado y estaba a punto de caerse; una vez mas Tezuka se lanzo al rescate y tomo a Fuji de la cintura para que no cayera, pero quien sabe como el giro y no pudo mantener el equilibrio por lo tanto cayó al agua.

-Que divertido –dijo Fuji.

Tezuka estaba haciendo uso de su autocontrol para no lanzarse encima de Fuji y ahorcarlo, estaba drogado, no era su culpa, no sabía lo que hacía (o tal vez si), se repetía una y otra vez Tezuka, escucho por un momento a Fuji reír pero al abrir los ojos el tensai había vuelto a desaparecer.

-Sera una larga tarde –dijo Tezuka saliendo del estanque todo mojado.

Se metió al baño en busca de una toalla para secarse, dejo los lentes en el tocador mientras se secaba la cara cuando oyó una breve risita, busco a tientas sus lentes, para ponérselos y salir en busca de Fuji, pero sus lentes no estaban, busco por toda la superficie del tocador pero sus lentes no se encontraban ahí; aquello era genial sin sus lentes era igual que un topo, entrevió la puerta del baño y se dio cuenta que la había dejado abierta, seguro Fuji había entrado y le había robado sus lentes, ahora tenía que buscar a Fuji medio ciego.

-No sabe lo que hace, esta drogado –se decía Tezuka para reprimir los deseos homicidas que surgían en el.

Estuvo a punto de saludar el piso varias veces, no tenía idea de que su casa fuera tan peligrosa, ahora tenía que hacer uso de sus otros sentidos si quería encontrar a Fuji ya que no contaba con la vista, necesitaba ayuda aunque le costara admitirlo; al parecer sus plegarias fueron escuchadas por que sonó el timbre de la casa.

-¡Auch!, ¿quién puso este escalón ahí? –se quejo Tezuka abriendo la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta alcanzo a distinguir a Oishi, Eiji y Kawamura, estos lo observaban con algo de sorpresa pues Tezuka no tenia buena pinta, tenía la playera y el pantalón manchados de café, algunos raspones en los brazos y cara además de un moretón en la frente y no olvidemos que estaba empapado.

-Tezuka, ¿qué te paso? –pregunto Oishi.

-¿Y tus lentes? –pregunto curioso Eiji.

-¿Por qué estas mojado? –dijo Taka-san.

-Fuji –contesto Tezuka.

Dejo pasar a sus compañeros a la casa, Taka-san les había traído sushi para cenar, a Fuji de wasabi sabia lo mucho que le gustaba, además se sentía todavía culpable, y Eiji le había traído un oso de peluche al castaño, sus compañeros dejaron sus cosas en el vestíbulo.

-¿Dónde está Fujiko? –pregunto Eiji.

-No lo sé –dijo Tezuka entre dientes.

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está Fuji? –dijo Oishi preocupándose –puede ser peligroso.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo es peligroso pero para mí, en el rato que ha desaparecido me he quemado, raspado, golpeado, espinado, mojado y no olvidemos que estoy ciego.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto Taka-san –hace rato no podía ni mantenerse de pie solo.

-Tomo una pastilla, le dolía la cabeza –dijo Tezuka confesando.

-Parece que funciona, nya –dijo Eiji.

-Pero… tomo la equivocada –dijo Tezuka tratando de no sonrojarse.

-¿Qué? –dijo Oishi asustado -¿está bien?

-Claro, solo está algo…dopado, se tomo un vicodin –término de confesar Tezuka.

-¿Qué? –dijeron sus compañeros al mismo tiempo.

No podía ver con claridad la reacción de sus compañeros pero se las imaginaba, seguro lo miraban con incredulidad y con la boca abierta, les conto de manera rápida lo que había sucedido, terminando en que Fuji había tomado sus lentes.

-Habrá que buscarlo –dijo Oishi.

-¿No?, ¿en serio?, no se me había ocurrido –dijo con sarcasmo Tezuka.

-Hay que separarnos –dijo Oishi tratando de ignorar el comentario del capitán.

-Sera lo mejor, puede lastimarse en ese estado –dijo Taka-san.

-O lastimarnos –dijo Eiji.

-Taka-san tu y yo busquemos juntos, Eiji tu con Tezuka.

-¿Por qué con él? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo el gato y el capitán.

-Tezuka, está sin lentes, no ve bien y Eiji tiene la mejor vista del equipo –explico Oishi armándose de paciencia.

-Nya, le voy a hacer de gato lazarillo –dijo Eiji cruzado de brazos.

El comentario de Eiji no cayó en la gracia de Tezuka, que ya su paciencia estaba por ser colmada, aun así se separaron a buscar a Fuji como Oishi había dicho; aunque tenía que admitir que el estar con Eiji era mejor de lo esperado, al menos ya no se tropezaba cada dos pasos.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Fujiko? –dijo Eiji entrando en el estudio.

-Ni idea –dijo Tezuka siguiendo a Eiji.

-¡Nya, ahí estas!

Tezuka que estaba agarrando a Eiji del hombro pronto sintió que era arrastrado con el gato y lo soltó momentos después de que Eiji se lanzara tras Fuji que, por alguna razón que solo el sabia y tal vez los duendes, estaba trepado en el escritorio, Fuji salto justo cuando Eiji se lanzo para atraparlo, aterrizo en un sillón que se volteo al recibir el peso de Fuji en el respaldo, Eiji había caído detrás del escritorio llevándose consigo todo lo que estaba en el, Fuji rio y cuando salía choco con el hombro de Tezuka haciendo que el sin lentes por el momento chocara con una estantería lo cual provoco que le cayeran unos libros encima.

-¡Nya! –dijo Eiji levantándose todo despeinado –para estar drogado reacciona rápido.

Tezuka estaba medio noqueado después de que una enciclopedia le cayera en la cabeza, Eiji se acerco a Tezuka y lo ayudo a levantarse, se recargo en la pared un momento para recuperarse, deseo atrapar a Fuji y darle una pastilla para dormir, aunque tal vez se le podría cruzar con el vicodin, no era buena idea pero era en definitiva algo muy tentador.

Salieron del estudio y escucharon unos gritos provenientes del vestíbulo, ambos fueron rápido a ver que había hecho esta vez Fuji, cuando llegaron vieron a Taka-san encima de Oishi al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Que les paso? –dijo Eiji ayudando a Taka-san a levantarse.

-Fuji, ¿cierto? –dijo Tezuka que ya sabía la respuesta.

-Estábamos arriba y lo vimos salir del estudio –dijo Oishi ya libre.

-Creo que tomo unas pelotas de nuestras mochilas, cuando bajábamos nos las arrojo y pues pise una de ellas y caí sobre Oishi –dijo todo rojo Taka-san.

-Solo escuche su risa y desapareció otra vez –dijo Oishi.

-Hay que encontrar a Fujiko antes de que nos mate –dijo Eiji con convicción.


	3. ¿Que paso?

Los personajes en The Prince of Tennis no me pertenecen, solo estoy algo aburrida.

Bueno aqui esta el capitulo final, ojala les haya gustado la historia.

Viva la Strongest Pair!!!!!

**CAP. 3**

**¿Qué paso?**

Se separaron otra vez, Oishi salió al jardín con Taka-san, mientras Eiji seguía haciéndole de gato lazarillo para Tezuka; así pues cuatro chicos se encontraban en busca del tensai dopado, era difícil de creer que un chico de ojos azules los tuviera de esa forma, eran cuatro contra uno y aun así ellos iban perdiendo, pero era Fuji Syusuke que de por sí ya era de temer estando lucido, ahora que estaba drogado no querían imaginarse lo que podía pasar si no lo detenían.

-¡Haaaaa! –gritaron desde el jardín.

Tezuka y Eiji bajaron ya que se encontraban en el piso superior, pero no llegaron al jardín por que escucharon una explosión en la cocina y fueron a ver que había pasado; vieron que uno de los sillones de la sala estaba volteado, al entrar a la cocina a Tezuka le llego el olor a quemado, al microondas le estaba saliendo humo, además varios cajones y la alacena estaban abiertos, con cubiertos regados por el lugar y la puerta del congelador estaba medio abierta.

-Eiji, ¿qué paso?

-¿Realmente quieres saber? –dijo Eiji.

Eiji se acerco al microondas y lo abrió para ver qué era lo que había explotado, en el interior se veían restos de huevo, además de restos de papel aluminio, habían dejado un desastre en el.

-Creo que Fuji quería algo de comer, nya, y metió unos huevos al microondas pero con papel aluminio –dijo Eiji sintiendo pena ajena.

-Lo matare –dijo Tezuka contando hasta quien sabe que numero.

-Creo que encontró algo de helado, nya, se ven las manchas y dejo un bote afuera –dijo Eiji tomando el bote ya casi vacío yendo al refrigerador –encontré tus lentes.

Tezuka volteo esperanzado con volver a ver cuando sintió algo frio en las orejas, no pudo evitar estremecerse y en definitiva no vio nada, los cristales estaban escharchados y no veía absolutamente nada, pues las gafas estaban congeladas.

-Eiji, quítalas están frías –dijo Tezuka con aparente tranquilidad.

Eiji inmediatamente quito las gafas de las orejas del capitán y las limpio además de calentarlas un poquito, cuando los las gafas ya estuvieron a una temperatura adecuada para las orejas de Tezuka y los lentes libres de escarcha Eiji volvió a ponérselos al capitán, y este volvió al mundo visual.

-Gracias, Eiji, mucho mejor –dijo Tezuka acomodándose los lentes.

-No hay porque, Tezuka, pero mejor continuemos buscando a Fuji, nya.

Salieron de la cocina a buscar otra vez a Fuji, pero recordaron que habían escuchado los gritos de Taka-san y Oishi, por lo que fueron al jardín para ver las consecuencias de lo que sea que Fuji hubiera hecho.

-¿Cómo puede hacer estas cosas? –dijo Tezuka al ver el desastre que había en el jardín.

Taka-san estaba debajo de algunas herramientas y tablas de madera, tirado cerca de él estaba el cactus con el cual se había espinado, Oishi estaba dentro del estanque, en el que Tezuka se había caído, cubierto de tierra que ahora era lodo.

-Kami quiera y salgamos vivos de esto –se lamento Eiji.

Ayudaron a sus compañeros a levantarse, a quitarse las espinas de la espalda, pues resulta que Fuji había pinchado a Kawamura en la espalda con el cactus, lo que le pareció muy divertido al castaño, y limpiarse el lodo, Fuji había abierto una bolsa de tierra y se la había aventado a Oishi que cegado por la tierra había caído al agua; entraron a la casa con actitud derrotada.

-Ya basta tú ganas para esto por favor –dijo Tezuka al aire.

Sin embargo no recibió respuesta de parte del castaño, pero escucho voces en el piso superior, subieron a haber que estaba haciendo Fuji esta vez con algo de temor, las voces provenían de la habitación de Tezuka, la puerta estaba entreabierta y se veía un poco de luz, entro en su habitación esperando que algo lo golpeara en la cara pero no paso nada.

-Encontré a Fuji –dijo Tezuka a los demás –no hay peligro entren.

Los demás entraron en la habitación con cautela y se encontraron al castaño dormido en el piso abrazando al osito de peluche que Eiji le había llevado, con la televisión prendida y un bote de helado a medio comer.

-Parece un ángel –dijo en voz baja Tezuka observando dormir al tensai.

-Y en realidad es un demonio –dijo Eiji.

Tezuka cargo a Fuji y lo acostó en la cama, cobijo bien al castaño y al oso antes de darle un beso en la frente. Salieron en silencio para no despertar a Fuji, no querían que les hiciera nada mas, ayudaron a Tezuka a limpiar el desastre hecho por Fuji y a curar sus heridas hechas en batalla.

Parpadeo un par de ocasiones cuando despertó, la luz le lastimaba y le dolía un poco la cabeza, no recordaba cómo había ido a parar a la cama de Tezuka, ni por que estaba abrazando un osito de peluche, además estaba siendo abrazado por el capitán quien se encontraba dormido.

-¿Qué paso? –murmuro Fuji moviéndose un poco.

El que Fuji se moviera hizo que el capitán despertara abriendo los ojos con pereza.

-Buenos días Mitsu –saludo Fuji sonriéndole.

-Buenos días Suke –dijo Tezuka dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tezuka se sentó en la cama y se puso los lentes, acaricio el cabello del castaño mientras lo observaba, Fuji entonces frunció el seño al darse cuenta que había algo extraño en la cara de Tezuka.

-Mitsu, ¿qué te paso?, ¿por qué tienes una bandita en la cara y un parche en la frente?, ¿cómo llegue aquí? –pregunto confundido Fuji.

-He vuelto a ser Mitsu, eso me alegra mucho –dijo Tezuka acariciando su cabello –¿no recuerdas lo que paso ayer?

-Taka-san me golpeo en la cabeza, ¿no es así?, me trajiste a tu casa y me tome una pastilla.

-¿Y después de eso?

-Pues es como una especie de sueño, te caíste en el estanque y te espinaste con un cactus, luego no sé por qué estaban aquí Eiji, Oishi y Taka-san –dijo Fuji tratando de recordar –les arrojaba pelotas y pique a Taka-san con un cactus y a Oishi le tire una bolsa de tierra.

-Olvidaste mencionar que escondiste mis lentes en el congelador.

-¿Todo eso ocurrió? –dijo Fuji sorprendido.

-Si casi nos matas por estar haciéndole caso a los duendes.

-¿Cómo sabes de los duendes?

-Descuida no le diré a nadie –dijo Tezuka dándole un beso.

Tezuka le dijo de su error en la medicación y que se había tomado un vicodin, por eso había actuado de aquella forma, le conto toda la historia y que Eiji le había llevado el oso que estaba abrazando, Fuji rio divertido al recordar lo que había hecho. En la práctica vio que Eiji traía una bandita mas en el rostro, Oishi tenía un vendaje en el brazo, Taka-san tenía banditas en el rostro y un vendaje en la rodilla, Fuji en lugar de sentir culpa se rio, los demás solo daban gracias que Fuji volviera a estar en sus cinco sentidos.

-¿Qué tal va lo de Momo? –pregunto Oishi a Tezuka, Eiji y Taka-san.

-Fuji lo dejo correr mil vueltas –dijo Tezuka con satisfacción.

-Y de lo demás pues creo que Fuji debe estar haciendo algo bien, nya, a Momo ya le salieron canas –dijo Eiji sonriente al igual que los demás.

Lo que los demás nunca supieron fue la versión de Fuji de lo que había pasado cuando Tezuka lo dejo con el frasco de pastillas.

_-Tomate la pastilla ire por algo de comer –dijo Tezuka dejando un frasco con pastillas en la mesa._

_Tezuka se fue a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, Fuji se sentó para tomarse la pastilla, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente, tomo el frasco y lo abrió, saco una pastilla y la puso en la palma de su mano, la observo un momento y se fijo en el frasco para ver la etiqueta._

_-¿Vicodin?_

_No creía que la enfermera de la escuela le hubiera dado esas pastillas, leyó la etiqueta con rapidez y vio que era el vicodin del abuelo de Tezuka, el chico de lentes le había dado las pastillas incorrectas y al parecer no se había dado cuenta aun, se paro y fue hasta su mochila de donde saco unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, ya que debes en cuando le daba migraña, se tomo dos y volvió a su lugar en el sillón._

_-Esto será divertido –dijo Fuji acostándose con una sonrisa sádica._


End file.
